Drama Of Love
by Teme The X-clan
Summary: Sasuke, sang desainer yang sedang naik daun, di isukan mencuri style dari desainer muda, Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal akan style harajukunya, bagaimana sang Namikaze maenghadapinya? ONESHOOT / SASUNARU / YAOI


**Tittle:** **Drama of Love**

 **Genre: Romance,** **fluff,** **drama**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **And the other cast of Naruto**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed, with permission.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:**

 **©Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drama of Love

"Ambilkan peniti!"

"Benang dan jarum di kotak perlengkapanku!" Seru seorang lelaki berkulit alabaster yang sedari tadi memerintah asistennya, sedangkan jemari terampilnya memegang erat lipatan baju yang kebesaran di badan modelnya. Ya, ialah Sasuke Uchiha, sang designer terkenal yang sedang naik daun dengan style maskulin, elegan dan glamour. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia mencoba sebuah style baru yang entah apa para penggemar menyebutnya, karena tak ada klarifikasi dari sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau yakin akan menjadikan desain ini sebagai peragaan busana kali ini?" Tanya sang asisten yang bersurai merah serta berkacamata bernama Karin dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan barang-keperluan sang Uchiha muda itu.

"Kau sudah tau misiku kali ini bukan, Uzumaki Karin?"

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sasuke-san"

.

"Apa-apaan si Uchiha ini!" Seru sang pemuda bersurai matahari melempar sebuah majalah keatas meja dengan halaman depannya yang berisi kesuksesan peragaan busana dari sang Uchiha Sasuke yang di adakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia, benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang denganku rupanya" lanjutnya. Membuat sang asisten mundur beberapa langkah karena merasakan aura gelap dari sang obyek.

Uzumaki Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto, seorang designer yang terkenal dengan harajuku style nya. Membuatnya menjadi desainer para band visual kei di negara matahari terbit tersebut. Namun akhir-akhir ini, ia di buat jengkel oleh sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa kali ketahuan mencuri style nya, dan ini yang kedua kalinya ia mengetahui itu.

"Tapi, Naruto bukankah Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengambil dari cara berpakaianmu saja?" Sela sang asisten yang juga sepupu dari sang Namikaze, bersurai kuning pucat yang dikuncir ponytail, bernama Yamanaka Ino. Membuat Naruto diam sejenak memikirkan ucapan sang sepupu, sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengambil majalah yang sempat ia buang dan kembali membacanya.

"Uapaah! Akan kubunuh Uchiha pantat ayam itu! Aku sungguh-sungguh!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat ino tersenyum miris melihat jeritan histeris dari sang sepupu dengan kata-katanya yang memaki sang Uchiha muda itu.

.

"Ada yang bisa ku- eh, anda Namikaze Naruto bukan?" Sapa sang perempuan yang berada di meja resepsionis sebuah perusahaan konveksi yang terkenal seantero jepang milik Uchiha group.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang!" Sela Naruto tak sabar, membuat perempuan itu segera mengangkat gagang telponnya dan menyambungkannya kepada sang CEO muda itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedikit informasi, Uchiha Sasuke bukan hanya seorang desainer baju, ia juga yang menggerakkan perusahaan keluarganya di bidang konveksi pakaian berbasis internasional, dengan brand baju yang telah terkenal seantero negara. Menjadi desainer baju dan mengadakan peragaan busana, hanya sebagian kecil dari hobinya saja, jika ia sedang tak ada pekerjaan di kantornya karena bisa di gantikan sementara oleh sang sulung Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Baik Uchiha-sama"

"Anda telah ditunggu oleh Uchiha-sama di ruang rapat di lantai lima, Namikaze-san" ujar sang resepsionis kearah Naruto yang menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" balas Naruto setelah kembali mengantongi ponselnya di blazer yang ia kenakan. Berjalan kearah lift untuk segera menemui sang Uchiha pantat ayam-menurut Naruto menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membuka konferensi pers dan menuduh Sasuke mencuri desainnya, namun saat ini ia ingin membicarakannya secara langsung dengan sang Uchiha muda itu, alasan dibalik perbuatannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar melempar umpan yang sempurna kearah sang Namikaze itu, Sasuke" ujar sang sekretarisnya sekaligus sahabat baiknya bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Tentu saja, sudah waktunya aku beraksi" balas Sasuke seketika berdiri dari kursi kerjanya menuju ruang rapat yang berada di sebelah ruangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya, Namikaze Naruto" sapa Sasuke, setelah memasuki ruang rapat yang telah disuguhi pemandangan dengan aura gelap disekitar Naruto yang sedang duduk menunggu Sasuke datang.

"Jadi, Ada apa kau datang kemari, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto segera mengeluarkan majalah yang sempat ia buang namun ia pungut lagi dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke setelah ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, mencuri style ku, membuat peragaan busana itu, dan ini yang kedua kalinya, kedua kalinya"seru Naruto sembari menunjukkan angka dua dengan jarinya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum geli "kau jauh-jauh datang kemari dan menuduhku mencuri style mu? Bukankah kau selalu membuat desain harajuku style saja, bagian mana yang aku curi dari style mu, Namikaze-san?"

"Style pakaian yang ku pa-tunggu! Jangan bilang kau! Yaaa!" Teriak Naruto menggebrak meja Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tertawa geli melihat kelakuan sang Namikaze ini.

"Baru menyadarinya, hm?"

"Pantat ayam sialan, bisa-bisanya kau, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang stalker, huh?!" Teriak Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar dan santainya. Membuat Sasuke menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau baru sadar? Apa kau sadar jika rekan se tim yang selalu denganmu dulu saat di akademi desain adalah aku?" Tanya Sasuke. Tersenyum miring.

"Kau? Si nerd itu?"

"Aku hanya menyamar. Tapi aku senang, hanya kau yang tak menolak keberadaanku"

"Apa? Jadi apa maksud semua ini huh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Kau memang benar-benar Dobe rupanya, jika kau paham, kau juga akan mengerti maksudku" jelas Sasuke, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan akan berjalan keluar ruangan, namun berhenti karena interupsi dari Naruto

"Jangan katakan, kalau kau menyukaiku, Teme pantat ayam?!" Seru Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, seketika Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, berhenti di hadapannya "pastikan tak ada siapapun yang tahu perihal ini"

"Kecuali hari pernikahan kita nanti, bagaimana, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang belum pasti aku mau menerima lamaranmu, Sasuke!"

"Oiya? Tapi kenapa kau mau memakai cincin saat aku melamarmu sebulan yang lalu, hm?" Tantang Sasuke membuat Naruto melirik sekilas jari tengahnya yang tersemat cincin perak dengan batu ruby.

"Sudah sandiwaranya, Naruto?"

"Argh! Aku kalah lagi, menyebalkan!" Gerutu Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa geli dan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir ranum Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Dobe, kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku, jadi menurutlah dan nikmatilah permainan kita" Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto, melumatnya perlahan lalu melepasnya "Jangan lupa penerbangan ke paris besok, aku tak mau kau terlambat, kutunggu di dalam pesawat." Lanjut Sasuke mengusak pelan rambut neruto.

"Ya..ya..aku mengerti."

.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sembari menarik lapisan selimut tipis dari bed cover tebal tempat tidurnya sementara di hotel perancis. Dan melilitkannya ditubuh berkulit tan mulusnya dengan bercak kemerahan di beberapa sudut yang tak terbalut sehelai benang satu pun. Ia segera beranjak kearah dimana dapur berada dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak, jujur semalam ia belum merasakan makanan masuk kedalam lambungnya, dan dengan kurang ajarnya sang tunangan menariknya ke kamar untuk melayani hasrat yang sudah beberapa bulan ia tahan-katanya, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner di dahinya. Sangat menyebalkan.

Ia mulai memotong tomat, dan bawang, setidaknya sepiring omelet bisa sedikit mengganjal perutnya di pagi buta yang mana matahari belum menampakkan cahayanya kali ini.

"Jadi, apa kau memang berniat menggodaku dengan mengenakan selimut ini hm?" Interupsi Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mengirup dalam aroma tubuh Naruto, citrus bercampur cendana, menjadi favorit Sasuke, daripada parfum-parfum mahal koleksinya.

"Apa maksudmu huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ikut bangun? Padahal aku tadi melihatmu tertidur dengan lelap" tanya Naruto masih fokus memasukkan bahan-bahan yang ia potong kedalam kocokan telur.

"Karena kau menarik selimutnya, dan aku merasakan itu." Jawab Sasuke "lagipula aku juga lapar" lanjutnya. Membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dan berhentilah memakai selimut sebagai bajumu, atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu mengenakan gaun di hari pernikahan kita minggu depan."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa" tantang Naruto.

"Kau menantangku lagi, Dobe? Jangan menangis jika kau kalah lagi"

"Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini, Teme" balas Naruto membalik badannya dan mencium sekilas bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Perhatikan baik-baik kemenanganku nanti, Teme" lanjut Naruto yang dihadiahi senyum misterius dari Sasuke.

"Akan kutunggu itu"

.

.

END

Hello, im comeback again, bawa ff baru, padahal killer chef masih belom kelar, tp karena ini ide cerita udah meraung-raung di kepala ane, jadi tercetuslah ide bkin ff absurd kyak gni, tenang, killer chef masih dalam proses dimasak. Dan ff ini tercetus Efek gegara liat peragaan busana yg ngiler liat desain bajunya yg keren2 dan anti mainstream. Hoho..lastly, hope u all enjoy this ficts.

-Teme-


End file.
